thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Science Institute
The Deep Science Institute, Institute 657 or simply Deep Science, was a secret Research & Development institute serving the A.S.F. Federal Head of State. History During Maliqo Lago's presidency between the late 2280's and early 2290's, a secret executive order was issued to form a hidden research institute handling advanced research and applied science. The headquarters for this facility would be built on the rogue planet Esmank. As construction of the facility was underway, large amounts of resources; personnel and equipment from various departments were siphoned toward establishing the now named Deep Science Institute. This diversion of resources was done under the name of 'Executive order 657'. Monetary spending of this facility was covered up under false accounts under the Ministries of Defense and Internal Affairs. Suspicions were held under governmental, scientific and military personnel. High-ranking researchers would be approached by 657 recruitment agents, to disappear completely a few days later. Military vessels would be reassigned to non-existent fleets. When inquiries about these disappearances would arise, false leads would be given, or existence of these people or ships would be denied altogether. Those who tried investigating deeper into the matter would be convinced otherwise by 657 agents or recruited into the organisation. Deep Science kept growing steadily throughout the 2290's. More and more scientific fields would be added to the Institute's sprawling facilities on the surface of Esmank. By the turn of the century, almost all scientific fields were present in the various facilities, working on a multitude of projects. As the nature of the research done at Deep Science became more possibly dangerous and secret, a military force would be established to ensure accomplishment of the Institute's current objectives and to protect its assets. In 2305, the expeditionary 657 special forces encountered a disabled spacecraft of unknown origin in the Calypso Nebula. The spacecraft was very old, and very advanced. Deep Science personnel recovered the spacecraft and returned it to a secure orbit around Esmank. Upon careful examination and several months of intense research, it was concluded that the ship belonged to a advanced species called the Vrox. The ship was a long-range exploration vessel, and was armed in order to defend itself. The ship came into this quadrant from a wormhole somewhere 'south' of the Allied Systems Federation. A great deal was learned and discovered by reverse-engineering the Vrox vessel, as the craft had many advanced systems and weapons. One of these weapons were advanced types of torpedo's, which would later be known as the Multistage modulator torpedo. Reverse-engineering the vessel gave rise to the DSDF Vigilence, a highly advanced prototype warship in service of the Institute. After Rotalia Laqo became the 13th president of the A.S.F. in 2310, she inherited the leadership of Deep Science from her predecessor. After the outbreak of the ASF-K'adurbian War, she hurried the construction of the prototype Vigilence, who was still under construction. She furthermore instructed the Institute to develop experimental weapon systems to aid in the war. The existence of the Institute was made public after Ancilican and Vota senators seized control of Federations misistries after the Battle of Earth. Facilities The Institute had several facilities scattered thoughout known space. While most of its facilities and operation took place within the territory of the Allied Systems Federation, the Institute also held outposts in Ursearian and K'adurban space. * Esmank Facility, located on the rogue planet Esmank. This was the headquarters and by far the largest facility of the Institute; making up about 70% of the Institutes assets. * Triton base, located on the Neptunian moon Triton in the Sol system. This base served as a training & recruitment facility for the institute. Experiments in sociology and Biology were also conducted here.